


Let em stim, let em stim, let em stim

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: ADHD Husbands Deceit and Remus trade Christmas giftsHighkey based on me daydreaming about my wife
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Let em stim, let em stim, let em stim

"Merry Christmas, Re."

Deceit handed him a small box, wrapped in newspaper.

Remus grinned.

"You remembered."

"Environmentally friendly and it doesn't have that bad laminated texture."

"Have I mentioned that I love you? "

"A few times, but don't let that stop you. Go on, open it up."

Remus tore the box open and pulled out a small glass jar, filled with red slime that had clay organs and bones floating around inside. Remus' eyes went wide as he poured it into his hands, bouncing excitedly. 

"It's like a mini crime scene!"

Deceit grinned and kissed his head. 

"Yours is on the table, DeeDee, I'm not putting this down."

Deceit raised an eyebrow at the butter tub with a bow on top.

"It's not actually butter, DeeDee. I just reused the container."

"I love my eco-conscious husband."

He opened the lid and gasped, pulling out a small stuffed rat.

"I filled it with rice so you can heat it or freeze it for your back."

Deceit put it on the back of his neck, humming at the pleasant weight of it.

"I love you, DeeDee. Merry Christmas."

"I love you, too, Remus."

Deceit snuggled up against his husband and kissed his nose before starting up Die Hard on the tv. (Don't try to argue with Deceit that it isn't a Christmas movie. It's his favorite and you won't win)

"You know Patton is totally watching us, right?"

"Oh, I'm sure," Deceit called out behind him. "I want copies of those pictures you're taking, Morality!"

They cackled and snuggled, hearing Patton squeak and scramble back up the stairs.

Maybe the holidays weren't so terrible after all.


End file.
